


You Are Always One Of Us:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e15 He waha kou o ka he‘e (Yours is the mouth of an octopus), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Meeting/Meetings, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s10e15 He waha kou o ka he‘e (Yours is the mouth of an octopus), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Danny, & Lou went to meet Adam after Bonnie was rescued, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 2





	You Are Always One Of Us:

*Summary: Steve, Danny, & Lou went to meet Adam after Bonnie was rescued, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

It was one hell of a day, Captain Lou Grover was so grateful that his niece was safe, & sound. He owed hos friend, & teammate, Officer Adam Noshimuri, a lot, while keeping himself alive, while being undercover in the yakuza. The Bug Man will let him know that he is never alone, & he always have family. No matter what life brings them all, or what the cost, Cause it's so important, when everything is on the line.

He was on his way with Detective Danny "Danno" Williams & Commander Steve McGarrett, to meet him. It was such a close call, & no one ever wants to be in that position again. "I think that if this shit happens again, We are definitely pulling Adam out", The Blond said, as they were making their way to the destination. The Five-O Commander agreed with hos husband, Danny added this, as he gave him a glare.

"Good, Cause one hair out of place, You & Me, Issues", He pointed out. Lou just chuckled, as he watched them argue. It was a nice change of pace. It almost felt normal, & great. The rest of the ride was made in silence. It would be great to see Adam, & be an ohana for a little while. They got to the cabin, & found Adam waiting for them, He was feeling so guilty about it.

The Handsome Asian was rambling, "I am sorry, I am so sorry, I shouldn't had put Bonnie in danger, I....", Lou put a fingertip on his lips, & said, "It's okay, Adam, I know", & they all went inside, so they can have privacy, & talk. Adam wants them to know what's on his mind, & heart. He wants to put this to rest for good, once & for all. They all sat down, & Adam broke the ice first. He looked at Lou with imploring eyes.

“I am so sorry for putting Bonnie in danger, I never thought it would go this far.....I am a worthless friend”, Lou hates that kind of talk, & the African American Member of the taskforce told him so. “I never want to hear that coming out of your mouth again, You rescued & saved her, For that I **_will_** always be grateful”, Danny agreed with that, & comforted him, as he said this to his husband.

“That’s right, You are one of us, You proven yourself time, You are one of us, Babe, Always & Forever”, Danny said, as he offers comfort, & hugs him close to him, as they relaxed. Steve added this to what his blond lover said.

“Remember that we have your back, Just look into your heart, & we will always be there with you”, The Dark-Haired Man said, as he & Danny kissed him. The Five-O Commander & the team will protect him, as long as they are alive. The Handsome Asian knew if he had the former seal, & his ohana on his side, He would be fine, & felt very lucky too.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
